Operation Yullen
by Kaye Dominique
Summary: "Maybe he wasn't a total jerk, but he definitely needs to work on his social skills."   A collection of oneshots centered around Kanda and Allen.


This is my first DGM fanfic, but definitely not my first fanfiction work. I've been here for a year or two, though I've deleted all my stories except for Just this Once for Kuroshitsuji. I fell in love with the Yullen pairing from the moment Kanda entered in the manga. Kind of like how I started chanting yaoi while watching NO. 6. (Seriously, Nezumi looks like he could be Kanda and Allen's kid and Shion looks and acts a lot like Allen.)

**If I owned DGM, it'd definitely be hardcore yaoi. And new chapters would be released at a much faster rate. **

I just wanted to try something ordinary here. My stories are usually a lot crazier, trust me.

* * *

><p>If my friends were told to describe me, they'd say I was gullible, naïve or something else to that effect. I fell in love way too easily, ending up with a bruised heart and tear-stained face more times than I would've liked when they started dating a girl. I knew that a boy liking another boy was considered weird, but girls never really interested me.<p>

I was thankful for my friends; they never left my side even though we've been through the same thing more than a few times. They've picked up my broken pieces and patched me back up time and time again.

I pushed my way through the tide of students heading in the opposite direction. Finally, I managed to get to my class. I sighed, straightening out my wrinkled clothes and patting down my messy hair. I sat down in my usual seat in the back row, setting my backpack on the floor and taking my binder out of it.

A loud thud beside me made me jump in surprise, turning to the source. A black binder was sitting on the desk to my right, which was usually unoccupied. It was the only seat available in class for no one wanted to sit with the weird white-haired kid unless it was absolutely necessary. The person on my left had scooted their desk to the opposite side, away from me. I looked up, finding myself staring into an unfamiliar scowling face. It belonged to a rather tall Asian boy who looked like he wanted to _strangle _me for simply looking at him.

"A-ah, um hello. A-are you new here?" I affixed a smile to my face, trying to be nice. Maybe it might improve his mood. How wrong I was. Instead of improving his mood, it only worsened mine.

"Stop stuttering, you sound like an idiot." His voice was frigid, pinning me with an icy glare before turning his head to the window.

"Jeez, I was just trying to be nice." This guy somehow managed to get under my skin with just two words and an unfriendly look, something that was thought impossible to do. I'd always been the level-headed one out of my friends, so why am I so agitated now?

"No one asked you to," he said in the same cold tone.

"Fine, be a loner, you bastard." I quickly covered my mouth. Since when did I say words such as 'bastard?'

He only made an irritated noise before completely ignoring my existence. I huffed and turned my head away from him. Fine, if he was going to ignore me, then I'll do the same. The class seemed to crawl by at a snail's pace, the world enjoying my suffering.

An awkward tension descended between us, neither willing to make peace. _He's the one who started it, so he should fix it up._ I scribbled down the questions that we were supposed to answer, trying to focus on it instead of the jerk sitting beside me. But I caught myself sneaking glances at the strange boy. I growled, putting my pencil down to rub my forehead.

He chuckled. "Broke your brain?" His elbow rested on his desk, his head in his palm. The corners of his lips were curved up in a smirk.

"No, I'm getting a headache because of a certain jerk. Go finish your work instead of irritating me," I growled, my fingers balling up into a fist. _Just let me hit him once. _

"I'm done." He lifted up his paper and flipped it, both sides covered in neat script.

I stuck my tongue out at him before returning to my paper. I sighed and closed my eyes. _Why is the world so cruel? Why does an asshole like him have to be so handsome? _I've only known him –or seen, since I still don't know his name- for less than an hour, but his face was in my mind every time I closed my eyes. Sharp features, eyes like shards of glass, high cheekbones and glossy black hair.

Have I fallen in love again? I shook my head, trying to get the vile thought out of my mind. No way, I will _never _love a jerk like him.

* * *

><p>A week had passed since my encounter with him. To my horror, he was placed in most of my other classes. <em>Why me? I never did anything wrong! Why am I being tortured? <em>

I shot him what I hoped was a murderous glare, but he only gave me that annoying smirk of his in reply. How I'd love to just kick him in the face for that. I convinced myself that I was only attracted to him physically. His personality is just plain awful.

Cheers and taunts filled my ears. This was high school physical education, where competition was common amongst the more athletic students. Multi-coloured dodge balls were lined up on the center line, both teams standing near the wall.

A whistle blew, the other boys darting forward to pelt each other with foam balls. Some girls also rushed forward, but the majority hung back. The fallen moved to the benches, standing up one by one as their teammates caught the hurled balls, freeing them.

I could only squeak in alarm as a ball headed straight for my face. I squeezed my eyes shut, waiting for it to hit me. It never did. I opened my eyes cautiously, seeing a hand holding the ball in front of my face. It belonged to the guy who occupied most of my thoughts this week.

"Baka moyashi," he spat in his native tongue, giving me a withering glare.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Don't you know how to catch a ball, or at least duck?" He didn't wait for me to form a reply before he moved near the front, throwing the ball at the other team. It hit its target, a player from the other team. He'd aimed it low, making it difficult to catch.

"What the heck did he say to me?"

I approached him when the game ended. "Um, I just wanted to say thanks for catching that ball. You really saved my butt back there…or in this case, my face."

"Your face is already messed up, so why make it even more so?"

I threw a weak punch, which he easily avoided. "You're such a jerk, y'know that?" I gritted my teeth and let my hand fall back to my side. _Calm down. Violence never solves anything. _

"You punch like a girl."

"It's not my fault I'm not strong, you idiot!" He dodged my kick. _But it will make me feel a lot better._

"Then start training, moyashi."

"What the heck does that even mean?" I shouted after him as he took off.

* * *

><p><em>Okay, that guy is so dead. <em>I closed the translation window and logged off. I began my manhunt. "And why won't he tell me his name? I mean, it's not like his parents would name him something like Pantyhose. At least I think not…"

A week with him in almost all of my classes and I still didn't know his name. Come to think of it, I don't recall telling him mine. The bell rang, signalling the end of our lunchtime. Oh, he's in my Math class, I can scream at him in there.

"Everything except a pencil, and eraser and a calculator should be off your desk. I hope you all studied for your test." I froze. _T-test? _I opened my binder and hoped that I remembered to put my calculator in there instead of leaving it in my locker. Maybe I could borrow one from the teacher? "I don't have any calculators to lend you. You should all have your own by now. This is high school, be prepared for your classes."

I sat down, clutching my stomach. Without a calculator, I'll fail for sure. A small click made me raise my head and look around me. I lowered my eyes to my desk, finding a calculator there with a sticky note that read, _'__**BAKA MOYASHI.**__' _The only one who called me that was…

Our eyes met. I didn't feel any sort of spark between us, or any other magical romance stuff in books. But my stomach twisted uncomfortably into knots at the sight of him. I turned away, trying to focus on my test paper.

I managed to finish it with _his_ calculator. "I am not a stupid beansprout! My name's Allen!" I pushed the device into his hands, my face warm.

"Fine then, _Allen." _I'm sure that my face grew even warmer when he pronounced my name.

I waited for him to introduce himself to me, but we only ended up staring at each other. "Aren't you going to tell me your name? I told you mine!"

"Yuu."

"Yuu?" The name sounded foreign on my tongue even though it sounded similar to the English pronoun. I blinked, noticing that his expression changed. Was he…smiling? It wasn't noticeable, but the ends of his mouth were turned up in a hint of a smile, the crease between his eyebrows gone.

Maybe he wasn't a total jerk, but he _definitely_ needed to work on his social skills.

* * *

><p>Maybe I should make a series of oneshots? I do have a few more ideas...though I can't guarantee they'll be as innocent as this one. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it.<p> 


End file.
